


Por minha culpa

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance : next generation [25]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Child Death, Gen, Guilt, Master & Apprentice relationship(s), Mourning, Next-Gen, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 17:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Trois années plus tôt, il a fallu tuer pour ne pas être tué. Un acte qui aurait pu être supporté s'il avait résulté d'un choix et non d'une fatalité.





	Por minha culpa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleBakemono](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBakemono/gifts).



> **Prompt** : "You shouldn't be here."  
>  **Disclaimers** : Saint Seiya appartient à Masami Kurumada, James à Little Bakemono et l'UDC!verse, à moi  
>  **Note** : [Chronologie UDC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2112840). Se déroule post post-UDC. Aldébaran a quarante-sept ans, James a seize ans et s'apprête à devenir le nouveau chevalier du Taureau. Le titre, en portugais, signifie "par ma faute".

 

_ Ouganda, Avril 2010 _

« Tu ne devrais pas être là.

— Vous non plus. »

Le petit soupir d’Aldébaran se mêle à la brise chargée d’humidité qui balaye le sous-bois et son regard quitte James pour peser de nouveau sur le monticule recouvert d’une mousse épaisse piquetée çà et là d’amples fougères. Leur ombre masque la tombe ; il _sait_ cependant qu’elle est ici.

Les alentours n’ont pas tant changé. Le village a semble-t-il perdu des habitants partis grossir le flot des réfugiés, ceux qui préfèrent perdre la vie en essayant de la conserver plutôt que d’attendre une mort inévitable. La jungle, quant à elle, grandit, recouvre, étouffe les terres un temps gagnées sur son territoire et aujourd’hui abandonnées par leurs cultivateurs, indifférente au désespoir qui résonne chaque jour un peu plus fort sous ses frondaisons.

De son pas souple et silencieux, James s’est approché de la sépulture qu’ils ont creusée ensemble quelques années plus tôt. C'est comme si elle était à chaque fois plus petite, songe-t-il sans avoir besoin de regarder son ancien maître pour deviner que cette même idée lui a traversé l’esprit en revenant sur son lieu de pèlerinage. Parce que c’est bien de cela qu’il s’agit : un hommage rendu, à une date que ni l’un ni l’autre n’a pu oublier. Aldébaran, parce qu’il ne l’a pas voulu ; James, parce que la détresse du Taureau, ce jour-là, s’est imprimée si profondément dans son âme qu’elle est devenue une partie de lui-même. Pourtant, ni l’un ni l’autre n’est censé revenir ici. _Ce qui est fait est fait._

Non, le trou n’était pas bien large, ni bien long se rappelle James, et il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour inhumer le corps de la jeune fille. _De l’enfant_. Les yeux fermés, elle avait un air fragile ; un air qu’il ne lui avait jamais connu sans pour autant imaginer la haine qui alimentait en vérité ce cosmos pour lequel il avait convaincu Aldébaran de revenir dans le pays afin de l’emmener au Sanctuaire, elle aussi. Parce que comme lui, elle méritait d’être sauvée.

« J’ai tué cette enfant. » Dit doucement l’ancien chevalier du Taureau, ses yeux sombres rivés sur la tombe. C'est faux : ils l'ont tuée tous les deux. Elle était si forte et Aldébaran si plein de cette humanité qui est tout à la fois sa plus grande force et sa pire faiblesse, qu’il n’aurait pas pu l’abattre seul. Pourtant, il persiste par-delà le temps à s’arroger cette mort – une victoire pour la plupart, l’échec de sa vie pour lui – afin que son élève n’en soit pas éclaboussé. Il lui est inconcevable qu’un enfant en tue un autre ; par conséquent, James ne doit pas se voir frappé d'une infamie dont il est le seul responsable. Le seul coupable.

Le colosse n’a plus la carrure d’antan, James s’en rend compte et la confirmation lui en est donnée au quotidien par le regard attristé de ses aînés chevaliers d’or. Il y a comme un poids, imperceptible, invisible même qui pourtant arrondit la ligne robuste des épaules et courbe la nuque. Nul besoin de tombe devant laquelle s'incliner lorsque l'adversité, une fois seulement mais une fois de trop, a été la plus forte ; Aldébaran ne s’en est jamais relevé tout à fait.

En secret, James assume sa part de ce fardeau. Laisser son maître à l'illusion de son innocence en fait partie, tout comme son application forcenée, maniaque, à mettre scrupuleusement en application chacun des enseignements prodigués par Aldébaran, qu’il soit en rapport avec son entraînement ou avec une philosophie de vie que James ne comprend pas toujours. Mais il sera un excellent chevalier d'or, le meilleur, il se l'est promis lorsque Aldébaran a pris son bras ce jour-là pour l'emmener loin de l'odeur du sang et de la terre fraîchement retournée. C'est le moins qu'il puisse offrir en retour à cet homme qui ne s'est pas contenté de lui sauver la vie, mais lui en a donné une nouvelle.

L'ombre du chagrin qui recouvre les traits puissants de son aîné broie le cœur de James dont le visage demeure cependant impassible. Il se donne le droit d'éprouver ; pas celui d'exprimer. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que plus tard il saura protéger ceux qui lui sont chers envers et contre tout, y compris contre eux mêmes.

Pour Aldébaran, il est trop tard toutefois. Alors James lui prend le bras et c'est lui, cette fois, qui le ramène vers la vie.

 

 


End file.
